


Arrest

by lacemonster



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Facials, Fuck Or Die, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Shame, Slut Shaming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Barry is afflicted with an unusual curse. Reliant on speedsters to help cure him, Barry goes to the only person he can—August Heart.Unwilling to let Barry break into Iron Heights and be left alone in the arms of a criminal, Wally goes along. Just for safekeeping.Or: PWP I just wanted to write Barry as a hopeless, needy slut





	Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fucking mess, but I'm posting it anyways because
> 
> 1\. I really want to post something  
2\. Anyone who is out here on these desolate, Flash-comics streets isn't picky for fan content anyways
> 
> Anyways, as the tag indicates, this story has incest and some shame kink so stay away if you're not into that.
> 
> For some background info, this obviously takes place during Rebirth. It's in that small stretch of time where Barry and Iris aren't together, Wally is still around, and August is in jail. Barry is unaware that he and Iris were married in a different timeline and he sees himself as Wally's mentor, but Wally is aware of the other timelines and sees Barry as his uncle.

The private jail cell was warm. The equipment that normally kept August in his bonds radiated energy, filling the enclosed space with a heat that didn't touch the rest of Iron Heights. But Barry knew the heat wasn't just from the machine. Barry had felt this sensation before, although it hadn't been as intense as it was now.

Ever since Barry had been hit by a villain’s blast during a Justice League mission, he’d been cursed by a curious affliction. For days, his body burned with an intense heat, his skin crawled with desire, everything that touched him felt good and yet was never enough.

And the worst part was that it hadn’t let up.

The fever had been just as hot and maddening back then as it was now. When he was alone at home, Barry wasn’t afraid of looking foolish and weak. Alone, he didn’t have to worry about anyone hearing his moans or seeing him desperately rut against the sheets. But the problem was, those intense urges just wouldn’t go away. 

As embarrassing as it was, Barry _had_ to seek out August in Iron Heights. No matter how much Barry had touched himself, it wasn’t enough. Now, as he faced August, his urges and desires were intensified tenfold. 

The heat of August’s touch felt fire-hot on Barry's skin. The more August pulled and tugged at the Flash uniform, the weaker Barry felt. His eyes followed August's handcuffed wrists as they peeled away at his hero uniform—down, down, all the way down to his waist. At that point, Barry realized he had forgotten to breathe. He felt suffocated, every inch of his skin burning and itching with desire.

He exhaled shakily, willing himself to calm down. He could feel the heat inside of him pulse with every beat of his heart. His heart was racing—anxious and excited.

And he _was_ excited, he realized, although it shamed him to think as much. He kept thinking that he should go back home. He had no right to be there. August was a criminal. They were supposed to be enemies. But nothing Barry could do on his own would relieve this arousal-inducing curse.

Barry had planned and lied and tricked his way into August’s cell. He had released August from enough of his safeguards to allow him limited movement and only a fraction of his superspeed. Every step of the way, Barry made a choice that brought him here. He didn’t just need another person’s touch. He needed a speedster’s.

He needed to be here.

He needed August.

“You sure about this, Barry?”

Barry realized he had been trapped in a daze, hyperfixated on August’s hands which rested on his sides. The direct skin-on-skin contact made Barry's head hazy, made it hard to concentrate. Barry felt those words, those breaths, fan against his skin, and his whole body rose in response, the hairs on his arms standing, spine tingling.

“I'm sure,” Barry said, the words feeling more forced, more aggressive than his usual tone. His whole body was antsy and eager, and every breath he used on words felt like a waste. He'd rather be gasping and breathless.

He got his wish when August suddenly tugged at the uniform pooled around his hips, forcing him in a step closer. Barry looked down at their pressed bodies in surprise, then looked up. Brown eyes glowing with heat stared back into him. It made Barry stop in place. He had never noticed, but August's lashes were long and thick, the shape of his eyes narrow, the color vibrant and warm. Was it just the curse making him beautiful, or had Barry just been too absent-minded to notice in the past? There was something suspicious in how easily August agreed to this. Did he only suspect as much because of the curse too, or was that something else that Barry failed to pick up on?

“What do you need, Barry?” August said. His voice was low and heated. He was excited too, Barry could tell. He could feel the static in the air between them.

It made Barry nervous. His whole body burned hot, starting from his face to his ears to his throat to his chest to his groin. Because despite all of this, despite how much his body ached and swelled with lust, he couldn’t quite shake off the clumsier and shyer aspects of his personality. He faltered to answer.

August already knew what. He knew why. All this talk was making Barry frustrated. Every part of Barry's body felt urgent and needy. Without really meaning to, Barry's hands twisted harder into the stiff material of that hideous orange jumpsuit. August glanced down at those needy hands, a flicker of surprise in his eyes.

For a brief moment, Barry felt stunned by his own actions. But desperation grabbed at his voice.

After everything Barry had done—after all the rules he had broken—he had to trust August. And if he trusted August, that meant he had to be honest.

“It has to be you.”

“What about your little superfriends?”

“No,” Barry said, more insistent, and he could hear the breathless pleading in his voice. God, he could barely focus, the whole room was swimming with heat, his heart pounding so bad that it felt like it was fighting its way into his throat. Barry shook his head quickly. “You. It has to be you.”

August considered Barry for a moment.

He swallowed and said, “Well, alright then. But what's your watchdog going to do?”

A blush burned across Barry's face. He had been so caught up in the moment that he forgot about the third presence in the room. The reminder embarrassed Barry, and he carefully glanced in the direction of the door, afraid to make eye contact.

No such eye contact was made. Wally stood with his back turned to them. His stance was uncharacteristically stiff—feet far apart, back straight, arms crossed.

“I'm standing guard to make sure _you_ don't escape,” Wally called over his shoulder. He quickly repositioned his head, staring straight at the door. “And I'm _not_ _watching_.”

Barry could feel the humiliation gnawing at his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself.

“Really, you don't have to stay here,” Barry said. His voice was strained—partly because the little role-reversal between them, with Wally acting as the guardian and Barry as the rash decision maker, was genuinely frustrating, but mostly because all he wanted was to feel August’s body pressed against his. This wish might have been fulfilled if they just had some _privacy_.

“I know you think he's your friend, Barry, but he's a criminal,” Wally said. In a lower, more even tone, he added, “Look, I already helped you get this far, despite my better judgment. Just let me stay here so I can make sure no one gets hurt. Okay?”

Barry could feel Wally's worry even without the sharp words. Neither of them wanted the other to be here.

“Doesn't he have superspeed too? Whatever-his-name-is? The watchdog?”

“It's Flash!” Wally said, finally turning around. His eyes flitted toward Barry for a moment, surely noticing the uniform sitting low on Barry's hips, and his eyes quickly moved to August's face where they stayed. Barry sunk in place, hoping to melt into the shadows on the wall and disappear forever. 

“Kind of bold to steal someone else's superhero name, isn't it?” August said, quirking an eyebrow. Wally just stared at August flatly.

“You call yourself _Godspeed_. That's as pretentious as it gets.”

“I like to think the white and gold uniform humbles me.”

“August,” Barry said, exasperated, but that was about as much as he could protest. His breaths were shallow now. Either way, it got August's attention. He turned his head toward Barry, though he still cautiously stared at Wally out of the corner of his eye. Barry considered August for a moment. If this was going to work… they needed trust. “He's Iris’ nephew.”

“Barry!” Wally said, angry now. Barry shouldn’t have revealed that much of his identity but he needed to explain to August why Wally couldn’t get involved.

August suddenly chuckled.

“Keeping it in the family, I see.”

Wally and August had a lot in common. They both had mouths that got them into trouble and a bad sense of humor. In this case, Wally wasn’t laughing, but August’s mouth was definitely getting him into trouble. Barry could barely focus in his cursed state and didn’t even notice Wally had zipped across the room until he was already in front of them. Luckily, Wally showed enough restraint to not outright punch August—probably only because August was cuffed, Wally never took an easy punch if he could help it, even if August deserved it. Instead, Wally held him by the orange collar. They stood there face-to-face, Wally’s eyes unusually cold. August didn’t back down, staring straight back.

“Easy, it was just a joke.” August looked at Wally expectantly. “It _is_ a joke, right?”

“I’ll only say this once more: I’m here to keep an eye on you. I don’t trust murderers,” Wally said.

August’s eyes cooled slightly. When Barry tightened his grip around August’s jumpsuit—a silent warning, or perhaps a plea—August pulled back from Wally’s grip. Wally let him go.

“Just hurry up and get this over with. And try to keep your voices down,” Wally muttered, turning around.

“Sure. Go back to your corner so I can get back to fucking your aunt’s ex.”

“August—“Barry started, and stopped short when August reached down and cupped his groin. Barry bit down on his bottom lip, holding back a moan. Luckily, Wally didn’t press it and went back to his post, ignoring the jab. August didn’t chase the fight. Instead, he ducked his head down, mouth latching around one of Barry’s pink nipples.

Barry’s back arched toward the touch. He suddenly forgot what he was upset about. August’s mouth was so warm and wet, his tongue stroking over the sensitive flesh. He felt the drag of August’s rough, wet tongue over his hardening nipple, and Barry’s cock pulsed with arousal. He moaned longingly, already desperately wanting more attention. This curse… it was like it was turning him into a different person. Some kind of animal.

August’s mouth sucked and kissed at Barry’s nipples. Barry was writhing underneath his touch, trying to hold back his voice. He looked down, happening to make eye contact with August, who stared up from his chest with a dark look in his eyes. Barry trembled.

“August,” he breathed, then gasped sharply when August’s hand palmed against his groin.

“You’re really aching for it. Do you always get this turned on when your nipples are played with?” August said, his lips wet.

Barry should have been humiliated by those words. Instead, he just felt more excited. His breaths shortened, his hips rolling in the direction of August’s hand, wanting more. August complied, squeezing him through the uniform. Barry’s head tilted back, a weak moan slipping past his lips. August started to massage his erection, his firm and strong hand working him. It felt so fucking good. Barry wanted more. He didn’t know what of—August teasing his chest, his hand on his cock, or something else… Barry wasn’t sure, all he knew was that his body demanded attention.

The chain links between August’s cuffs didn’t go far. Barry gave a soft sound of disappointment when August’s hands moved away from his groin. August leaned into Barry’s body, reaching around him to grab a handful of his ass.

“I’m going to fuck you, Barry. I’m sure we’ll make time to do a little bit of everything, but I’m not stopping until I get to fuck that ass at least once. No cuffs are going to stop me from that. You want that, don’t you, Barry? You want me to fuck you.”

He did. He could feel himself shiver at the thought. The entire trip to Iron Heights, Barry had to stop himself from getting hard at the idea of August fucking him, but it was his goal the entire time. Under the curse, his body felt pleasure at everything. He couldn’t even sleep in his own damn bed without waking up multiple times, hard and wanting. The slightest touches aroused him. He wanted August to touch him everywhere, every way.

August yanked down the Flash uniform to Barry’s thighs. Barry gasped when his bare skin met the air, his cock already hard and pointing, glistening at the head. August’s hand roamed over the curve of Barry’s ass, suddenly grabbing and kneading the flesh. Barry bit at his lip, trying not to make a sound as August pulled at him, spreading the cheeks. God, he wanted August inside of him already.

Those strong, rough hands roamed over Barry’s crease. Barry’s entire body was hot and aroused. His cock was leaking as he stood there, subjecting himself to August’s teasing touches. August paused right at Barry’s entrance.

“Did you prep yourself already?” August said, drawing back, this look of amused surprise on his expression. Barry, embarrassed, stumbled over a few words to explain himself. August cut him short, his face drawing close to Barry’s, lips nearly touching his. “That’s pretty dirty, Barry, especially for you.”

Barry could feel their breaths intertwining. Eyes lowering, Barry pushed forward, eagerly closing the distance between their lips. August was momentarily surprised, but soon he was kissing him back. August was all tongue and teeth, and Barry loved it. Even the touch of August’s tongue against his own felt electric. He could feel his arousal spiking as they kissed, his overly sensitive lips and tongue enjoying the stimulation. There wasn’t an inch of Barry’s body that wasn’t needy for touch and attention.

August finally pulled away, seeming breathless. He reached down, the cuffed hands quickly fumbling over his own clothing, trying to pull himself out. Barry’s heart was racing. He was going to see August’s cock. God, that shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. He wanted to see it so bad.

“You got me so worked up that I want to fuck you _now_.” He pulled himself out and Barry could feel this rush of desire flood over his body. He looked at the flushed, dark erection and wanted to hold and taste and fuck. “Come on, take off your clothes and get on the bed. Let me fuck you.”

Barry complied, stripping off the rest of his clothes. He laid his body over the bed, if the rickety cot could even be called a ‘bed’. It creaked underneath his weight, and a flicker of sense returned to Barry, and he felt suddenly insecure. His eyes moved in Wally’s direction. The room wasn’t big. It was foolish to hope that Wally wouldn’t hear anything, but Barry felt himself grow embarrassed nonetheless. At the least, Wally wasn’t looking in their direction, but Barry could sense the impatience behind the crossed arms and the tapping of his foot.

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Barry should have just tried to endure the curse longer. Or maybe he should have come clean to the League or anyone that could have found a cure—surely that couldn’t have been any more humiliating as having his ex-sidekick in the same room.

Barry didn’t have time to linger on his self-doubts. August entered his line of vision, his body blocking Wally’s image. August hovered close, impatient and eager. Barry glanced down between August’s legs, his excitement returning. _You have to do this_, his body insisted. He felt himself being pulled toward August as if he was magnetic, his hands grazing against August’s brown skin. August’s knees sank into the mattress. Barry ignored the sound, only focusing on the way his hands traced August’s muscles, the way the warmth of his skin felt underneath his touch. When August moved across the bed, closer to him, Barry moved into position, spreading his thighs with such ease that it was as if someone else was controlling his body. August kneeled between his legs and Barry bit the inside of his cheek, his drunken desire growing as August’s shadow crossed over him. Barry could feel the heat radiating off of August, and it made him want to move ever closer to him, to be joined with him. Barry’s erection laid flat against his lower stomach, precum now staining his skin. His whole body was fluttering with want. He wanted August to fuck him. He needed it.

August said he was done teasing but that didn’t stop him from sticking a finger inside of Barry. Barry gasped sharply. No matter how many times and ways that Barry touched himself at home, the feeling was still equally intense, as if he was a virgin to it.

“No—“Barry started, wanting to reprimand August. He didn’t come to August for _that_, he wanted—

He was suddenly unable to think as August’s finger crooked inside of him. Barry had spent a good amount of time prepping himself. He had already came twice that morning trying to stretch and lube himself for August. Barry could hear the squelch of the lubricant as August slid his finger inside, moving seamlessly inside of his stretched hole.

“You dirty slut. Did you play with yourself here, knowing that I’d be fucking you later?”

August never spoke to him in a degrading way. Barry wasn’t sure why those words turned him on so much. He was already rocking himself back onto August’s hand, taking his finger all the way down to the knuckle. It felt good. It felt so good. Barry had made himself come like this twice, he could do it again, but he wanted more than that. He wanted August’s cock.

“I need you to fuck me, please—”

“Oh, I’m going to,” August said, withdrawing from Barry. Despite himself, Barry whined softly. August reached down, pumping his cock a few times. “I’m going to fuck you nice and hard. Just the way you need it.”

August inched forward, guiding his cock the best he could without his cuffs getting in the way. Barry’s thighs trembled when he felt the head of August’s dick brush up against his hole. _Put it in. _August held the base of his dick as he started to slip inside of Barry. Barry’s hands closed into fists, grabbing onto the cot. He moaned openly now, the sound filling the room, as August started to press forward. The tip popped in and Barry’s whole body tensed. A sort of heavenly sensation bloomed from inside of him. He felt _happy_. Barry tried to control that feeling, but his curse made every touch feel like it was the best thing he had ever experienced. Already his breath was shortening, anticipation making him feel weightless. _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. _August kept pushing, filling Barry up inch by delicious inch. Barry’s whole body felt on fire. His nipples were hard, his cock swelling between his legs, his hole nicely stretched around August’s shape.

“Fuck, it feels like you're swallowing me in,” August mumbled, giving a low moan. He rolled his hips, the tip of his cock pressing deep, and Barry's whole body stirred in reaction, throbbing with want. _More, more, more_. “Damn. You're so tight, Barry—”

“What did I say about keeping it quiet?” a haughty voice butted in.

Barry scrubbed at the burn on his face. He couldn't take it. He felt so good but Wally was _right there._ It was taking all his willpower not to make noise. August forcefully pulled Barry’s hands away from his face. Barry watched as the corner of August’s mouth lifted into this lazy smile. Barry felt his heart beat faster—God, why did he want to kiss and suck those lips so badly?

Barry was snapped out of his staring when August thrusted his hips, more of his cock slipping inside. Barry bit down on his lip. He could feel August filling him up. The heat seemed to radiate inside of him. Barry’s desire only grew, his own cock achingly hard. He needed more.

And suddenly, all at once, he got more. August slammed forward, the rest of his cock shoving in all at once, right down to the base. Barry cried out, the moan ripped from his throat. Lightning-quick, August pressed his palm down hard on Barry's mouth, the jangling from the links of the cuffs replacing all other noise.

“_Sh, sh, sh_,” August shushed with quiet urgency, his voice dropping. “You can't make noise, remember?”

Barry moaned, hot and muffled, against August's hand. He looked up at August pleadingly, could feel the burning sting to his eyes. It was so good that he could cry. The nights he had spent alone and tossing in his bed—when he thought of that compared to what he felt now, the rules he had broken to get to this place suddenly felt worth it. So worth it. He could feel every hot inch pulsing inside of him, splitting him open—something he couldn’t have possibly done on his own. The feeling was maddening, exhilarating.

August started to thrust, their movements rocking the cheap cot. Despite August’s palm over Barry’s mouth, staying quiet seemed to lose priority as soon as they started fucking. August pushed in hard, again and again, the bed lightly protesting underneath him. Barry stopped thinking about noise. His whole body was shaking. He could feel the pleasure building inside of him with every movement, every thrust, the pleasure rising higher and higher. Barry’s breath quickened against August’s palm. His head was going dizzy, the whole room a daze.

“Shit, you gonna come already?” August said, a tone of genuine wonder in his voice.

Barry hadn’t thought about it until August mentioned it. He felt the heat in his groin and nodded quickly. He was. He was going to come. He felt the day’s culmination of wanting and tension, built up for what had seemed like endless hours, finally rising to the surface. Adrenaline and heat rushed through him, his thighs trembled—

August started to push into him faster, harder. Barry twisted underneath him, his eyes squeezing shut. He actually felt wetness corner at his eyes, tears forming. It felt so good. He could feel the friction building up inside of him, tremors running through his body.

“Come. Come while you’re on my dick,” August said, this low growl to his voice.

Barry’s entire body seized as he came. He gasped sharply, then cried out, the entire sound muffled by August pressing hard against his mouth. Barry rolled his hips as he came, his whole body rocking back and forth between August’s cock and the air. His ejaculate landed on his stomach, hot and thick. Barry’s eyes closed, still seeing sparks behind his lids. 

August’s thrusting had slowed when Barry had reached his climax. He hadn’t pulled out. When Barry’s orgasm has settled, August finally removed his hand. Barry was catching his breath. He realized suddenly that a sweat had broken out on his skin. Even though Barry and August were working on the same timelength, Barry knew that his climax had arrived quick. Barry didn’t even question why—August fucking him had been far more intense than any of the times he had masturbated.

“Do you care if I keep going?”

Barry realized his eyelashes were still wet from squeezing them shut so hard during his orgasm. He blinked up at August, looking at him. Before Barry could answer, August rammed his cock deeper inside of Barry. August struck his prostate and Barry’s mouth parted open, electricity running up his spine. The sensation was so shocking that any words were reduced to nothing but a breathless gasp. _Oh fuck_.

August lifted Barry’s erection with one finger, then let it swing back down against his stomach. Still maintaining the slightest bit of decency, Barry managed a blush. His dick hadn’t gone down in the slightest. It hadn’t gone down back home, either. His body was more likely to tire out before his arousal went away. 

“No, of course you don’t mind,” August said, answering his own question. His smile seemed a bit smug, a bit mean. Barry felt embarrassed. But he’d let August say whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, so long as he didn’t take his cock out. In fact, the more Barry listened in on the timbre of August’s voice, the more he craved it.

August slowly pulled all the way out, then slammed back in. Barry sucked on his bottom lip. His entire body was extra sensitive from his orgasm, and the long stroke of August’s cock made Barry’s entire body tremble. August groaned deep, his hands squeezing Barry’s body.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” August murmured heatedly. His head tilted back slightly, and Barry thought he saw August suck down on his own lip. Seeing August in pleasure only turned Barry on more, his excitement feeding off of August’s energy.

Now that Barry had come once, August was taking his time fucking Barry. He fucked Barry in long strokes, his pacing even and controlled. Every time August pushed in, he pushed in deep, and Barry’s body would twist with pleasure and desire. His head was growing fuzzy, craving that fervent and eager energy from earlier. He wanted it fast and hard. His hips circled, his ass pushing back to meet August’s thrusts. August laughed, low and warm and breathy.

“Is there something you want?”

“Faster—“Barry started, voice keening, but August put his hand to Barry’s lips.

Barry silenced himself, but it wasn’t easy. He could feel the desire building up inside of him with each languid thrust. August pushed in deep and Barry’s toes curled, his ass squeezing down on every hot, thick inch of August’s cock. Fuck, he needed more. More. It didn’t matter that he already came, his ejaculate still hot and sticky on his stomach. He wanted August to take him, to fuck him as if he was driven just as mad as Barry felt.

August complied. He gripped down on Barry’s hips, trying to balance himself with the limited range of his bound wrists, the bruising touch making Barry gasp. Barry pushed back on August’s dick, his body begging for more, and August gave it to him. He started to pick up speed, on the verge of superspeed. The cot groaned underneath their movements and Barry was certain that despite its reinforcements, it’d still be broken by the end of everything, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was August pounding into him, the head of his cock repeatedly striking him deep, stroking Barry’s sensitive areas from the inside.

Barry looked up at August as he fucked him fast and recklessly. He took in every contour of that beautiful face in pleasure, and felt his own pleasure increase. August desired him. August was fucking him as he pleased, ramming into Barry’s body over and over. The thought of that made Barry impossibly aroused. The curse filled him with the need to be wanted and used.

Barry’s cock was already trembling. He writhed underneath August, torn between pushing back to meet his thrusts and pulling away from the intensity of it all. It was too much. It was not enough. His entire body screamed with the need to climax, his body shaking.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Barry begged, not thinking. He was in tears over how good his body felt. All his shame was thrown out the window. All he cared about was the heat in his groin, the ache in his hard cock.

Barry could hear his voice rising, rising with every plea. August silenced him with a hard kiss, so rough and fast that Barry caught teeth. His moan was muffled against their pressed lips, his eyes squeezing shut as they finally, finally came together.

Barry could feel August filling him, his hot seed unloading inside of him. It felt so good that Barry could feel his eyes roll back under closed lids. But he was trapped in the throes of his orgasm, his mind going blank as he finished his second climax, his thighs trembling and cock throbbing as he dumped his seed between their bodies. By the time August pulled away, Barry felt filthy. Even so, the smell of sex in the air fuelled his arousal. He moaned when August pulled out of him, missing the heat and shape of his cock inside him, the warm comfort of his ejaculate slipping away as it slid from his hole to his crease to his thighs.

Even so, just that slightest sensation made Barry’s mind go hazy, drunk with desire. His body was still burning hot, every nerve in his body screaming for more. He looked at August through heavy lidded eyes, watching his glistening cock with great lust. He wanted to get August hard again, wanted to fuck him again, wanted to be filled up again.

August caught him staring. He glanced down at Barry’s erection which hadn’t gone down, despite the mess he had made of himself.

“Huh,” August said, tilting his head.

“I'm sorry,” Barry said between breaths. August shook his head.

“Nothing to be sorry about…” August trailed off, this thoughtful look in his eyes. He glanced at Barry. “You said you could jerk off several times in a row before masturbating didn’t feel like enough, so I thought this would happen.”

Barry felt embarrassed as he remembered sharing those details—but it was far too late to be modest now, after everything they had done. He shook his head, confirming August's memory. August rubbed his face, looking conflicted.

“That means at some point though, I’m going to have to up the ante. In order to break through your curse, I’ll have to make you come until you can’t anymore.”

“This already feels better than when I was alone. Maybe it’ll only take a few tries—"Barry started to explain, but August didn't seem to be listening. August pushed on Barry’s shoulder, guiding him onto his back. Barry looked up at him, surprised and suddenly reminded of the fear that maybe he was wrong to trust August after all. He couldn't tell what the man was thinking at all.

“I’ll just have to fuck you faster this time.”

_You can't_, Barry nearly said, then he stopped himself. He had already gone crazy the first time August fucked him, he wasn’t sure if he could handle anything more intense than that. However, they had already come this far, and what if August was right? What if the sex stopped working because he had become used to it, like with masturbating? Would this mean August would have to keep upping himself in order to satisfy Barry? If so, then it seemed like Barry didn’t have a choice.

“Well?” August said, cocking his head to the side. Barry readily nodded.

“Do it.”

“Do what?”

Barry stopped, heart skipping. He glanced up at August, who was enjoying this entirely too much. Barry could feel his own hard cock resting on his stomach, ready for more action. He hated August for humiliating him like this but he couldn’t deny that it turned him on. August’s overconfidence always appealed to Barry, who was naturally attracted to people like that.

“Fuck me,” Barry said, nodding a little.

Barry shuddered when August’s hand trailed down his thigh, fingers ghosting over the sensitive flesh. All the while, August was stroking himself, getting himself hard again. This is why Barry needed a speedster. The refractory period was the only one that could match his. He just hoped that August could keep it up until the curse was broken. He watched as August’s cock grew to full size. At that point, Barry was itching with anticipation. He wanted to get fucked again so bad.

“August, please.”

Barry cried out when August suddenly shoved two fingers inside of his messy hole. 

“No—“Barry said, eyes burning with frustration. He clenched his jaw, fighting back a whimper when August pumped his fingers inside. He needed more. Fingers would never be enough. He needed the real thing. He needed August, thick and long and hard and hot. He needed it fucking him deep and fast, fucking him so good he saw stars.

Barry squirmed, torn between thrusting back on August’s fingers—desperate for any type of simulation—and throwing August onto the cot and climbing on top of him. Barry resorted to begging, still twisting on the cot.

“Please just fuck me. Fuck me.”

“Okay.”

It didn’t take any effort for August to take out his fingers and slide his cock right back in. Barry let out a long moan, his lips parted. August rolled his hips forward, the head of his cock striking Barry deep, pushing up against his prostate. Barry’s knees fell apart, thighs spreading to accommodate August between his legs. He needed it again. He needed August to fuck him senseless and fill him up nice and good. 

With hot seed still inside of him, August’s cock slid right in. He was fucking Barry faster, easier. The sounds of August fucking into his own ejaculate made Barry dizzy. The idea of being filthy and filled-up wildly turned him on. His cock was already hard again, although now it was slightly painful, balls aching from his previous orgasms. Still, the intensity of his curse only made that ache more desirable. He wanted to fuck and come until he couldn’t feel or think anymore.

August’s dark brow was furrowed in concentration. He fucked Barry with purposeful, forceful thrusts. August laid his cuffed hands on Barry’s hips to steady himself the best he could as he started to pick up speed, his knees planted into the weak mattress. Barry gasped and moaned. He felt August repeatedly brushing up against his prostate, making his vision blur. 

August suddenly rammed in nice and deep and Barry moaned. But August stayed there, rocking his hips, gyrating inside of him. Barry looked down between their bodies. His filthy cock, smeared with come, was trapped between their sticky bodies. August was grinding deliciously deep inside of Barry—but then he noticed the way August’s body started to blur.

“What?” Barry whispered incredulously, not understanding, but then gasped sharply when he felt it.

August was vibrating his cock. Barry cried out and August immediately covered his mouth again. Barry’s eyes rolled back, his entire body tensing and clenching up. August vibrated his cock inside of Barry, the tip buzzing against his prostate. A strong flush of heat rushed through Barry’s body. His entire body was incredibly aroused, his nipples and cock hard, his ass squeezing down on August’s dick.

August had said he would fuck him faster. But this? To move so fast under the power dampener that even Barry could feel the vibrations?

Barry writhed underneath August, his head falling back and digging into the mattress. He moaned and cried against August’s hand. The vibrating intensified, buzzing against his prostate with the intent of breaking Barry. Barry twisted around on the mattress, trapped and pinned underneath August’s weight as the man’s cock buzzed deep and fast inside of him, and he cried out as he came.

As his orgasm raced through him, August started fucking into him, the vibrations now racing through Barry’s entire body. Barry thrashed underneath him, hands pulling at the cot desperately. August fucked him through his orgasm, hot dick slamming into him, his cock vibrating against Barry’s prostate. Barry was seeing white. He screamed and moaned, his entire body trembling, his hips pushing back on August’s dick.

“You’re so fucking tight. You’re biting down on me so good, Barry,” August said, voice sounding nearly breathless. But if he was tired, he didn’t let it show, cock now thrusting long and hard and fast. He didn’t stop. He didn’t let up. He kept fucking and fucking until Barry lost sense of everything in the room, unable to handle it all, mind only focusing on the intense pleasure in his lower body. He let his mind go. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but what was happening between their bodies.

Barry had no idea if August slowed or sped up. He had no idea what time had passed. All he knew was that he was only snapped out of his haze when August suddenly groaned, his voice raising over the volume he had set for himself, and the flood of warmth that filled Barry up. Barry opened the eyes he hadn’t even realized he had shut, watching as August pulled out of him, a trail of white seed following the exit and staining the bed.

August leaned back and rested his cuffed hands on his lap, staring down at his handiwork. Barry suddenly realized how much of a mess he was, feeling the stained mattress underneath him, a trickle of ejaculate rolling across his thigh. He looked at August who awkwardly brushed back his black hair with cuffed hands. The hairline there was starting to gather sweat, and his body rose and fell with every breath. Fucking as fast as they did, as long as they had, with vibrating on top of that—it had to have been exhausting. Barry realized his body was getting tired too, but whatever high he was running on overpowered that. The curse was going to keep him going until he was good and done.

“Well, shit,” August said.

“I’m sorry—“Barry started, but the response was instinctual. The curse was telling him to hurry up, not to apologize.

“Don’t worry. I just... need a minute,” August said.

His hands slipped between Barry’s legs. Barry’s head fell back into the mattress as August wrapped his hand around his cock. Barry moaned softly as August stroked him, his spilt come acting as lubricant. Barry’s body trembled as August’s hand sped up, those rough fingers wrapped nice and tight around him, the links of his cuffs ringing underneath his quick movements. Even so, as good as it felt, Barry found himself shaking his head. It wasn’t enough. He felt the lingering heat of August’s seed inside of him. The delicious ache of his stretched-out hole.

It just wasn’t enough.

“Put it back in,” Barry murmured to the air. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, any more than he couldn't believe that he was the one pushing his hips back for more. But once he said it, the rest of words came flooding out. “Please. Put it back in.”

“You have to give me a second,” August murmured, black strands of hair plastered to the sweat on his forehead. But despite the force behind his words, Barry latched onto the undertones of lust that was there.

Barry moaned, his heart lurching with excitement when he felt something start to press in—but the excitement quickly turned to frustration. It was just August’s fingers. He needed more. He needed something hotter, thicker inside of him.

Even so, he found himself pushing back, his cock throbbing between his legs as he fucked himself on August’s fingers. He could hear the filthy sounds of his own cum-slicked hole. He didn't care how humiliating it was. In fact, he didn’t feel embarrassed at all. He just felt good. He found pleasure in the fast, easy slide of August's fingers. He liked how August fingered him deep and fast. Liked how the seed inside of him warmed him, how it dripped past August's fingers and trailed down his thighs. It was disgusting, it was crude—but it gave Barry a sick sort of pleasure. He wanted it again.

“More,” Barry said, panting. “Need more—your cock, please—August—"

“It’s a shame I have this power dampener on. If I had all my powers, I could make a double. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Barry?” August leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. “Tell me how badly you want two of me inside you.”

Barry’s cock twitched at the idea. He could only give a weak moan in response.

Just barely, Barry registered the flicker in August’s eyes. Some thought raced inside of those honey-brown eyes. Even so, he didn’t expect August to suddenly turn his head away from him.

“Hey,” August said, his voice rising. “Why don't you tag in?”

It took Barry a second to process what August was even saying. He was having a hard time focusing, his senses drowned in heat and sweat and the smell of sex. Before Barry could even protest, August’s fingers sunk in deep, hitting his prostate. A spark of white pleasure ran throughout Barry's body and his thighs trembled as he struggled to stay focused.

“Wait, you're talking to me?” Wally said.

“What—wait—”Barry tried to argue, but his voice faded into a slur of moans. August’s hand moved fast, fingers now pounding in and out of Barry at a good speed. Barry felt a drop of precum roll down the underside of his cock. He had orgasmed so many times that his whole body felt weak and sensitive, but there was still an urgent need to come again.

“Is someone else here?” August said. He gave a soft laugh. “Come on. Don't glare at me like that. I caught you looking more than once.”

“Where else am I supposed to look? I'm keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't try to escape!”

“I just need to recharge. Just tag in. I won't be far. I could get myself ready in his mouth while you fuck his ass.”

“You're disgusting. He's my—”Wally suddenly halted, then quickly added"—my mentor.”

“Who the fuck are you going to tell? Were you planning on telling anyone that you broke into my prison cell?”

“Did you ever consider that _I_ might have a problem with it?”

“You're already watching him get pounded. Besides, the circumstance is… unique. If you ever wanted an excuse to fuck him, here it is.” 

Barry blinked in surprise when August suddenly pulled him into his body. Barry, feeling weak, practically sank into August’s hold. He was seated on the cot, his back pressed against August’s chest, and he felt his eyelids flutter at the warmth between their bodies, August’s growing erection rubbing up against his lower back.

Barry’s eyes then flickered up, and he realized Wally had been observing him. Barry’s heart skipped, expecting disgust from Wally, but the stillness in his expression seemed closer to shock. Wally seemed ready to tear away, but August’s hand suddenly grabbed Barry’s chin and forcefully craned his head back. Wally stopped, seeming tense, his eyes almost cold. Beneath the arousal, Barry felt a wave of shame, suddenly hyperaware of how he must have looked—sweaty and soiled and filthy. He felt helpless.

The worst came when August spoke, his heated breaths touching the back of Barry’s ear, the almost cooing tone of August’s voice making Barry shudder: 

“Come on, look at him. He needs your help.”

“August, don’t—"Barry interrupted himself with a sharp gasp. August lowered his arms, Barry’s body caught between August’s front and his cuffed hands. August’s fingers moved—vibrating, Barry realized—against his sensitive nipples. Barry clenched his jaw hard and squirmed, his chest trying to arch toward that touch. August’s breath fanned against his ear. Barry moaned behind closed lips as August suddenly sucked on the shell of his ear. Barry could feel his entire body shaking and desperate.

Barry’s eyes fell shut. He moaned and breathed heavily as August took turns at his nipples, pulling and rubbing, over and over. August lowered his head into the crook of Barry’s neck, sucking at his throat. Barry’s thighs quivered, his cock twitching. He squirmed but he was trapped in August’s grip, the chains of the cuffs pulled taut against Barry’s front, digging into his pecs. Barry’s hips rolled forward, wanting friction against his cock. He pushed back, feeling August’s hot erection pressed up against him, precum smearing against his skin.

His mouth was a constant stream of moans. His lips parted, wet tongue visible. It felt so good but he needed more. He needed to be fucked bad.

“You hear him? He’s practically begging for a cock inside him.”

“You’re disgusting,” Wally said, but Barry was only vaguely aware of him, only focusing on August’s touch. He didn’t know how much Wally had seen. He didn’t care.

“Whatever, suit yourself. I’m hard again anyways.” August lifted up his arms, finally letting Barry out. Barry, dumb with pleasure, practically fell slack against the bed. He felt so weak he could barely keep himself up. His hand was shaking as he wrapped his fist around the sheets. “Come on. Come ride me. Show me how bad you want it.”

The words barely registered in Barry’s head. He felt August moving around on the cot and his eyes followed. Barry saw August on the cot, his erection hard and pointing, and Barry needed no instruction. He didn’t hesitate as he climbed on top of August, knees on either side of him, sinking into the mattress. Barry reached behind him, feeling the weight of August’s thick cock in his hand. Just the touch of it made Barry’s head hazy. He wanted it so bad. Wanted it inside of him. He quickly lowered himself down on August’s cock. 

Already stretched and wet, Barry’s body sank down onto August’s in one stroke. The feeling of finally having something hot enter inside of him made Barry’s mind go blank. He sat there on top of August for a moment, quivering, feeling every inch inside of him. Distantly, he wondered what was wrong with himself. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. He knew what he was supposed to do, so he grinded down on August’s cock. His whole body felt like it was melting. He placed his hands on August’s body, trying to steady himself as he rocked back onto August’s cock.

“Come on, don’t be a tease _now_,” August said, grabbing Barry’s hips.

Before Barry could say anything, August grabbed his hips and forced him to move, his cock pushing up into him, pressing up against his prostate.

Barry cried out, the sound filling the room. August didn’t silence him. Barry didn’t question it, he just focused on the pleasure inside of him. August’s cock was angled against him just right, making him want to scream louder.

August didn’t let him savor the moment. He lifted Barry back up, then let him drop back down. Barry’s body finally regained some semblance of strength, following the rhythm of August’s movements, falling back just as August pushed up. Their bodies slapped together with every movement, Barry readily taking every inch of that thick cock, all the way to the base. His ass, slick with lubricant and several loads of August’s cum, made it easier to bounce down onto August’s dick.

Panting like a dog in heat, tongue lolling out, hard nipples arched to the air—he bounced on August’s cock, riding it frantically, moaning every time it brushed up against his prostate. The filthy squelching sounds of his filled ass sounded throughout the room, but Barry didn’t care. Barry didn’t even think. He just moved up and down, shaking his hips, grinding August’s cock as deep and as close to his prostate as he could.

He tightened his hands in the sheets and rode harder. He rode that hot thick cock, feeling it stroke and stroke and stroke his insides. He sat on it deep, feeling every single inch inside of him, pushing up against his prostate, and he shuddered with pleasure.

“That’s it. That’s a good boy, Barry,” August said, this mirth to his voice, and Barry was vaguely aware of his own smile on his face. He wasn’t sure if August’s laugh came before or after he fucked himself stupid on his cock.

Barry sank down on August’s cock and it curved into him so good that he cried out. Sharp pleasure drove into him. His thighs and groin ached and burned from use. But even so, body glistening with sweat and muscles sore, Barry rode on. He could feel pleasure forcing its way through his tired body. His hands tightened. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to come anymore. He only knew that he needed to.

He rode faster, harder. His throat was dry from voicing his moans for so long. His cock bounced between his legs as he came for a third time, spraying across his lower stomach and thighs. August suddenly grabbed his hips hard, holding him in place. He started to fuck up into him, fast and hard, through his orgasm.

Barry completely lost control. He was loud, voice rasping out over and over as August brutally fucked up into him. White hot pleasure raced throughout his entire body, his eyes rolling back, hips stuttering. His body was growing weak. It was difficult to hold himself up. His balance now centered on placing his weight on his knees and letting August hold him place.

August started to vibrate. Barry’s voice was hoarse from yelling at this point. August’s vibrating cock thrusted and grinded against his prostate, making Barry’s entire body shake. It was so good. So good.

“Hey, fake Flash. Look over here.”

Barry opened his eyes. When his gaze focused, he realized they had gotten turned in Wally’s direction. August continued to buzz against Barry’s prostate. The heat in Barry’s body intensified, this wave of heat travelling through his body. He was going to come and August knew it. Weakly, somewhere in the back of his mind, Barry knew he had to stop August’s plan to get under Wally’s skin. Barry had been fucked senseless, but he still knew well enough that Wally couldn’t look.

“No, don’t, Wally—“Barry breathed.

Barry realized too late that he had made things worse. The desperate urgency in his voice is what had worried Wally into looking. But by the time Wally was turning, it was too late.

August shoved deep, cock vibrating over and over directly on Barry’s prostate. Barry’s throat was sore from his constant noisemaking. When he came, his cry broke halfway through. Somehow, the eye contact between Barry and Wally only made his orgasm more intense. He couldn’t stop coming, even as Wally watched.

“Feel good, Barry? Need some more cock?”

Barry felt dizzy and frustrated. He needed more, of course he needed more, but he couldn’t ask—

“Ask your friend for more cock, Barry. Tell him how badly you need two cocks inside of you.”

The thought of it filled Barry’s mind. August and Wally both inside of him. His whole body ached at the thought.

“Shut the fuck up,” Wally snapped.

Barry’s head swam. August and Wally both fucking him. Taking turns. Sharing him at the same time. His mouth and ass both filled.

“Wally,” Barry breathed, without even really thinking.

“He’s begging for you.”

“No—”

August and Wally coming inside of him, over and over. Barry was so lost in the fantasy that he didn’t even register that August was coming inside of him that instant. He moaned weakly as August unloaded inside of him. The amount of seed inside of him made his whole body feel heavy.

“Wally,” Barry gasped again. 

His vision was fading in and out. He felt August pull out of him and turn him over. Barry felt no embarrassment when he made eye contact with Wally, even with his erection and leaking hole on display. Now shameless and unafraid, Barry noticed Wally’s demeanor. Noticed the dark flush on his face, the bulge between his legs. Wally was aroused. That pleased Barry, as awful as it was. He felt euphoric at the idea of Wally watching him, felt himself drown in the fantasy of what Wally’s erection looked like, what it tasted like, what it felt like. When he looked at Wally standing there in that red and silver uniform, he didn’t see Iris’ nephew. He didn’t see his sidekick. He didn’t see the boy he practically raised. He saw someone that he desired greatly, that he wanted to touch and kiss and fuck.

Wally, on the other hand, was blatantly torn. He had this tense, unhappy expression. He was disturbed. Barry didn’t care. What sense he still had told him that Wally loved him. That Wally was protective of him. And because of that, Wally would do whatever he asked.

“Wally, please,” he breathed.

He couldn’t blame his words on the curse anymore. He knew what he was asking for. He knew it was wrong. But he wanted Wally anyways.

When Wally still hesistated, Barry begged, “Fuck me, Wally.”

Wally cursed under his breath, his head turning away. For a moment, Barry thought Wally was going to turn around and leave, but then he suddenly moved toward them. He walked in strong strides toward the cot, practically whipping his clothes off with every step. Barry’s excitement spiked, reanimating his body, his cock growing hard again. He was exhausted and he’d been fucked so many times but at this, he still was desperate for more.

His head had been near August's knee. Barry had nearly forgotten about August until two hands roamed over his shoulders to his chest, resting on his pink nipples. The fingers rolled over them, gently playing with them, hands occasionally squeezing his pecs. The touch was electric. Barry bit down on his lip, his chest pushing out to meet the touch. Even with his former sidekick moving towards him, Barry still couldn't get enough attention, he couldn't stop from wanting more.

Wally got down on the cot. Barry watched him, stomach twisting with anticipation. As he looked at Wally kneeling next to him, so powerful and adult, Barry began to feel torn again, both wanting him and not wanting him. But he wasn’t going to change his mind. This was happening, whether they’d regret it later or not. Wally spit into his palm, stroking his cock, and Barry stared at his erection longingly. How long had Wally been listening to him, wanting him? The idea of Wally desiring him was crazy. It had no right making Barry as curious as it did—Barry shouldn’t have desired Wally at all, and yet—

“I didn’t want to come here,” Wally muttered darkly, not really looking at Barry. He aimed his cock toward Barry’s wet entrance. “I thought this was the only way to take care of you. If I had thought I was even an option, I would have never let him fuck you.”

“Wally—“Barry started, then stopped himself, not knowing what to say.

There were no words, only action. Barry gasped as Wally slipped in. The sounds of his wet hole filled the room. His eyes rolled back as every inch of Wally’s cock slid in.

“Why’d you make us come here?” Wally said, this growl to his voice. The aggressiveness in his voice made Barry shudder despite himself.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and moaned when Wally thrusted into him hard.

The feeling of Wally fucking him was unbelievable. Wally had none of August’s exhaustion, none of the inhibitors and limitations. He fucked Barry with force and speed, the sounds of their rough fucking making the cot creak with every movement, the sounds of their bodies clapping together filling the room. Barry’s body was still wet and sore from being used so many times. His sensitive body was now overwhelmed by Wally’s strength and vigor. 

“Fuck. Wally, you’re inside of me. Oh, fuck, you’re inside of me,” Barry said, looking up at Wally’s face. Wally looked uncharacteristically serious, staring at where their bodies met, focused on the way he fucked into Barry over and over. He visibly flinched when Barry’s body clenched tightly around his cock, a reaction to the tremors that raced down his spine. “Wally—“

Wally’s hands gripped Barry’s hips hard, the fingers wrapped around him bruisingly tight. Wally pulled in and out of Barry, guiding Barry’s hips along, those long thrusts driving his cock forward. Frustration drove his every thrust. The roughness and strength in which Wally fucked him drove Barry mad. He almost wanted to beg Wally to slow down, but he could barely comprehend the thought, and every drive of Wally’s body only left Barry craving more. 

In the midst of their hard fucking, Barry didn’t even notice August moving on the bed. Barry’s head was suddenly pulled back and August entered his mouth. August was hovered over Barry’s face, knees planted on the cot near Barry’s ears. It felt strange to have August enter into him from that angle, but Barry didn’t care. He loved the taste and scent of August, loved the way his cock filled his mouth, loved the sweat and semen on his tongue. It flooded Barry’s head with desire, his mouth sucking and nursing at August’s dick the best he could.

August kept his balance on his knees, letting the rotating of his hips drive the tip of his cock inside of Barry’s mouth. He reached forward, hands grabbing at Barry’s nipples.

It felt like something had ignited inside of Barry. He cried out, his mouth muffled by the dick in his mouth, his hips and thighs trembling. The sensations through his body were mindblowing. His mouth and ass were stuffed, his chest teased. In almost every way, he was overwhelmed with stimulation. Wally fucked him over and over, never slowing down, never letting up, no matter how much Barry twisted on the bed. Barry could feel his cock twitching between his legs, begging to be touched.

“You like that, Barry?” August said, continuing to feed Barry more of his cock, the head sliding back and forth across his lips, his hands never stopping as they pinched and pulled at Barry’s nipples. “God, I wish I could make a double. He could have filled up your mouth, while your nephew and I shared your ass.”

God, it was wrong but Barry could feel himself moaning and shaking at August’s words.

“Don’t call me that,” Wally said, but there wasn’t much conviction in his voice. His breathing had gotten much heavier. As much as he tried to stay angry, the pleasure was clearly getting to him. This was no longer a matter of responsibility. Wally fucked Barry because he wanted to fuck Barry.

Barry’s inner thighs ached from being spread for so long. Wally was growing more vocal as he thrust into Barry, repeatedly splitting him open over and over, a moan marking each drive into Barry’s body. Barry felt heat pushing through his body. Wally was fucking him so good. He wanted Wally to fill him up too. He wanted his seed to mix in with August’s, flooding inside of him. The thought of it made Barry’s eyes roll up, his toes curl.

Barry reached his orgasm. His whole body tightened up, Wally growling between his teeth as Barry clamped down hard on his cock. Barry’s whimpering voice was muffled by August’s cock inside of his mouth. White hot pleasure flashed across Barry’s vision.

Barry was out of it for a moment. He didn’t realize it at the time, until he came to and realized they were in different positions. Wally had pulled out, his cock glistening with ejaculate. Barry felt the warmth inside of him and realized that at some point in the past few seconds, Wally had came inside of him. August had pulled himself out of Barry’s mouth but his erection was still hard and pointing.

Barry, in his tired state, faintly wondered if he had blacked out. He glanced down at his body, realizing that there was nothing on his skin, his orgasm was dry. Was the curse finally breaking? Even so, his body still felt hot. The curse was still present.

“Want to switch off?” August asked.

“No, give me a second,” Wally said, not even looking at him. 

Wally reached down, stroking his cock, getting himself hard again. Wally’s face and chest were brightly flushed with arousal, but he didn’t seem exhausted in the least. Barry could feel his heart pounding through his ears, his body now exhausted to the point where it was hard to move, but the more he looked at Wally, the more he itched for his touch.

Wally was young, more in-tune with the speedforce than Barry was, and his refractory period was even shorter. That thought turned Barry on in ways that he shouldn’t. Like with August, Barry was wondering what he might have missed out on. His intense attraction to Wally’s strength and youth didn’t seem as sudden as it should have been.

“Turn around. Get on your hands and knees,” Wally said, nodding at Barry. 

Barry was used to giving orders to Wally, not receiving them, but something about Wally finally taking charge of the situation felt right. It was hard to move. Barry felt sluggish as he flipped around on the mattress. It dawned on him that his hair was drenched in sweat. When he finally got up on his knees, he could feel the quiver in his exhausted thighs. His breath hitched when Wally pulled on his hips.

“Oh, Wally, _fuck_—”Barry gasped as Wally slid right in, plugging him right back up. Barry’s eyes rolled back at the thick, hot cock inside of him. God, Wally felt so good. Even as he was filled up, he already needed movement. He needed friction, he needed something pistoning in and out of him, he needed to get fucked. But he couldn’t even bring himself to raise his upper body, couldn’t even find the strength in his knees to rock back onto Wally’s cock. All he could do was wait for Wally to move and to use him as he pleased. “Wally—Wally, please—”

Wally pulled out and rammed back in. Barry cried out. The hot slide of Wally's cock overwhelmed him, every nerve springing to life, fire spreading across his skin. Barry's thighs eased open, his breath panting. He started to push back, the movements clumsy in his exhaustion, until finally Wally grabbed him hard, holding him in place. Barry groaned, frustrated, but was quickly reassured when Wally started to pick up his pace.

Wally was already fucking him, his thrusts shallow. Barry could hear the wet slide of Wally’s cock, coated in a mixture of his seed and August’s. Wally fucked him methodically, his pace even. It was shocking, from the boy who always did things too rough and too fast. He still maintained so much control, giving Barry exactly what he needed, and Barry did need it.

“Fill his mouth,” Barry vaguely heard Wally said.

August scooted across the mattress, lifting Barry’s head into his lap. Something warm and soft touched Barry's lips, the smell thick. Barry didn't even have to be instructed, he pliantly opened his mouth, his tongue touching August's erection. He made a sound, his tongue still out of his mouth, as August yanked his head back by the hair. Barry didn't register the pain, his body nothing but hot pleasure and ecstasy. He looked up at August, unthinking, his mouth open, his eyes hazy with lust.

August shoved his cock inside of Barry's mouth. Barry instantly moaned around the flesh. He loved the lingering taste and smell of sex and sweat. Loved his mouth and ass being filled. It gave him such great comfort, such great relief. His whole body felt like it was melting, his eyes closing shut as he moaned pleasurably around the dick in his mouth, his hips idly moving back and forth as Wally pounded him.

August held him by the hair, thrusting into his mouth. August was panting, his thrusts quick and short, as he used Barry's mouth. Barry’s mouth was so wet. He listened as August slid in and out of his mouth, the sounds sloppy. Barry couldn't even be embarrassed. He couldn't even think. All he thought about was how hot his body was, how hard his cock was, how erect his nipples were, how stretched his ass was.

Every hot thrust of Wally’s cock stirred Barry’s body. His eyelashes fluttered, stars in his vision. He could feel his body tightening up. Heat pooling in his groin. His lips tightened around August's cock. He groaned with his mouth full, his body jerking. Wally grabbed onto his hips, speeding up, his cock fucking him deep and fast. The sounds of their fucking grew louder, bodies slapping together.

Barry couldn't stop shaking, pleasure racing down his spine. He moaned louder around August, his voice rising but muffled by cock inside his mouth. The corners of his mouth were wet now. His eyes clenched shut. 

His bouncing cock trembled with every rock of their bodies. Wally's thrusts were so fast that it was a near constant, jackhammer-like pressure on his prostate. It wasn't long before Barry gave a long, deep moan followed by a near scream. The sound was filtered out by August, who groaned and clenched his jaw as Barry’s mouth tightened around him. Wally gasped sharply, his expression wincing, but he didn't dare stop. He fucked Barry through his orgasm.

Barry felt his hot seed hit his stomach once more. His lower stomach was now a white mess, thick and sticky and hot. He didn't mind. He moaned louder, every inch of his body shaking, his hips rising off the ground as he came, cock sputtering more seed across his body.

Barry gave a long, forlorn moan when his body settled on the ground. He was still hard. He nearly sobbed around August's cock in his mouth. It wasn't enough. He wanted more. It wasn't enough.

“You dirty slut. Cumming so fast with a cock in your mouth and your nephew ramming your hole,” August muttered, almost in wonder. He pinched at Barry's nipple, causing Barry to jump in place.

“Shut the fuck up,” Wally muttered darkly. But even so, his cock was throbbing inside of Barry, his face deeply flushed with pleasure.

“Look at him. He still needs more. Greedy whore.”

Barry wasn't listening. His eyes rolled back, his senses overwhelmed. He was nothing more than someone who sucked cock and got fucked. His entire existence narrowed down to that.

He was flitting in and out of consciousness. Time had no meaning. Over and over, in every manner, he was fucked and filled. At some point, his senses began to clear. He could smell the sex and sweat in the room. Hear the ragged breaths of his partners. His weak body was turned around, forced to straddle Wally’s hips. Sluggishly, he bounced up and down on Wally’s, his breaths panting. He was pathetic and exhausted, but he fucked himself on Wally’s cock anyways, not even caring where he was or who he was or what he was doing. He was so exhausted he wasn’t even sure if he really wanted to keep fucking, but the need and impulses in his body pushed him to keep moving. He openly spread his knees wide to better accommodate Wally's size. He moved and moved, working Wally's cock, moaning and gasping with every movement.

He could barely keep himself upright. Eventually Wally held onto him and started fucking up into him. Barry was yanked by his hair, forced onto the tip of August’s cock. August jerked himself to completion, missing Barry’s mouth and finishing all over his face. Barry flinched when the hot spurts struck his face, landing on his cheeks and lips. Barry trembled. It felt strangely satisfying to be marked by August’s cum.

Barry looked down at his chest, his face sticky and dripping. A hand reached out and pinched his nipple, making him moan desperately. Even that simple simulation made him moan. He could cum more. He wasn't done. He could cum lots more. Both of his nipples were pinched and teased and pulled. Barry felt so hot. Hard to focus. Vision flashing between black and white. He thrusted his chest out, trying to get more playing and tugging, which he did. He looked, now recognizing the hands as August's. He’d almost forgotten who he was with, why he was there.

“Still hard, huh, Barry?” August’s voice. That’s right. He was there with August and Wally. Barry just moaned weakly in return. A hand stroked Barry’s face, smearing the ejaculate over his skin. Barry’s mouth hung open dumbly, eyes drunk with desire. His lips and tongue tasted the seed that spread across his mouth, eventually taking in a thumb and sucking it clean. “That’s a good bitch, Barry. You’re such a filthy little slut that we’ll have to turn you into a proper prison bitch. Would you like that, Barry? Getting bent over and fucked by every crook that you locked away? Getting rammed from every end?”

His vision was blurring. Can’t focus. Can’t think. The words drifted inside his head. He could almost imagine it now, like he was dreaming. He listened to the links of August’s cuffs and imagined they were his own—him, locked up in some part of Iron Heights, sucking every dick and getting fucked in every possible way.

Distantly, he could feel his orgasm coming on.

“Filthy slut.” Barry could both hear and feel his cheek being patted. “You’ll suck the dicks of strangers so long as you get to be breeded. Central City’s hero wants to be nothing more than a cum dumpster for some rogues.”

“Fuck,” a voice suddenly hissed. 

Wally. Through Barry’s blurring vision, he looked down at Wally, and felt his body sinking, melting. _Wally_. He loved Wally. Barry’s whole body was warm and sticky with ejaculate. He could feel his orgasm approaching, building and building. A euphoria spread from his head to his toes. He wanted to live in this moment forever. He was convinced he was going to die like this.

Wally yanked on Barry’s hips, forcing him to sit all the way down. Weakly, dumbly, Barry fell into his body, laying across him, their bodies sticking together, arms holding onto Wally’s shoulders. Still, he rocked his hips back, grinding down, down, trying to get more of Wally inside of him. Wally stayed still, letting Barry work him, feeling the hole clench and unclench around him. Wally held him there, their bodies intertwined, fucking up into him, and Barry moaned, his voice breaking with exhaustion.

“I’m going to come. Are you come too, Uncle Barry?” Wally breathed.

Barry’s brows twisted, the words spurring some distant confusion, but it didn’t matter. Wally angled his head, capturing Barry’s mouth. Barry felt Wally’s hot mouth and tongue against his, the taste of remaining seed spreading across their lips, passing between their tongues.

Then Wally began to buzz inside of him. Barry grabbed onto Wally, who grabbed him tighter in response. He cried into their kiss as Wally picked up the pace, fucking him so fast and hard that Barry had to cling onto him for balance, his whole body trembling beneath the power of those thrusts. Barry's voice rose above the chaos, parting away from Wally’s mouth, practically screaming with pleasure.

Until he completely came undone. Wally’s seed flowing hot and thick inside of him. Barry’s orgasm igniting. His body, shaking, shaking until finally—_finally_—he broke.

  
  


Barry woke up. Slowly, he became aware of his body. His head suddenly felt clear, his hair drenched with sweat, his eyes still closed shut. He felt the sweat on his nape, his shoulder blades. His front was pressed up against a mattress. He was naked. He remembered it all now, he was on August’s bed, they had sex, but he couldn’t remember everything they’d done.

Then he felt the rest, his body becoming more and more aware. His muscles were sore and aching. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this exhausted. He was hot, sticky, sweaty.

“Barry?”

Barry’s eyes fluttered open. He stared up weakly at August with one eye, the other half of his face still buried in the mattress. August looked relieved, but only for a moment, his shoulders tensing up.

“He’s awake,” August said, looking up. He was talking to Wally, Barry realized. He tensed at that—then memories floated through his mind, vague and hazy. Images of Wally’s bare skin, the muscles of his stomach as they flexed, the freckles on his shoulders, the shape of his mouth. Barry’s face burned, his hand wrapping tighter in the sheets. How had events turned that way? How had it come down to… _that? _He was shocked but… not angry. “I think he’s almost there.”

Barry could think clearly now. He immediately knew what they were talking about. The curse. But the curse had broken, he was okay now. He could think clearly. Barry’s lips parted to speak. His throat felt so dry. His entire body was spent and filthy. He no longer desired sex, but rest. He needed to say something.

He felt Wally press up against him. Barry felt the heat and weight of Wally’s cock lay across his crease and his entire body tensed up. No, they didn’t have to do this anymore. They cured him. Now they could go back to the way things were. August would go back to his regular bonds. Barry and Wally’s old relationship would be restored.

They didn’t have to do this anymore, Barry thought, because he could think clearly now, and he thought—

“Okay. I think I can go once more,” Wally said, positioning himself behind Barry.

And Barry closed his mouth, thinking to himself, _yeah_.

He could go once more, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this fic was all over the place I hope y'all enjoyed it anyways
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lacemonsterbats)


End file.
